After the Proposal
by msk1701
Summary: A continuation of the "Talking Heads" portion of "The Proposal...Take Two"
1. Preparation

**This takes place over an unspecified period of time.**

* * *

Holly:

I've been here for a few months now and I've pretty much gotten into the swing of things.

I heard stories about Michael before I came here. Everyone told me one horror story or another, but it hasn't been too bad. Sure he has his moments occasionally but he calms down soon afterwards and he apologizes before going back in his office.

According to Jim, he's been reining himself in pretty tightly since I arrived.

_(Tilts her head as a knowing smile spreads across her face but then it changes back to a normal smile when she remembers the camera)_

Anyway. It seems as if Andy and Angela have gotten nowhere with their wedding planning. And it's not for a lack of trying on Andy's part.

And in other wedding news: Jim proposed to Pam. They tried to keep it a secret, but Kelly saw the ring _(Gives the camera a knowing look)_. And they've been planning up a storm even as Pam went off to go to Pratt. They say they're shooting for December and want to take an extra long Christmas break for their honeymoon.

* * *

They were lying on their bed with their feet towards the head. Travel brochures were strewn all around them-on top of the covers and all over the floor. Jim had gone through an entire stack of them, making suggestions for possible honeymoon destinations.

Pam nixed each one, and with the third time they went through the stack, Jim sent a brochure flying and it fluttered down to land somewhere in the bedroom with each "No".

They were on their backs now. Jim had one arm thrown over his eyes. He felt more than a little frustrated at how Pam seemed to be so against everything. He was completely at a loss. She'd even said no to Paris and Rome.

An irritated sigh escaped him before he could stop it. It was almost a given that Pam would hear.

And of course she did. Pam rolled over onto her stomach and looked at Jim. She could clearly see the anger beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. She knew she was being difficult, but there was a reason behind why they were currently in this situation.

Pam gently nudged Jim's shoulder. "Jim? Honey? I know you're getting mad, but could you look at me?"

Jim lifted his arm off of his face so that they could make eye contact.

"I know you worked real hard to look into all these places, but I had to say no to all of them because I already have a place in mind."

"OK…" Jim dragged out the last syllable as he tried to comprehend what Pam was doing. "So what were you thinking?"

Pam grinned widely. "How about Australia?"

But Jim just frowned in confusion. "Australia?"

She nodded. "After you left, all I could think of when you were supposed to be on that trip was 'I wonder what Jim's doing now,' and 'I wish I could be there with him.'"

"But I didn't go," Jim said quietly.

"Well I didn't know it at the time. So c'mon, Jim," Pam nudged him with an elbow. "Let's take all that sadness and turn it into happy memories."

Jim was quiet for the longest time, and Pam became slightly nervous. But then he smiled brightly and said, "Alright."

"OK!" Pam leaned down for a quick peck, but Jim snaked a hand behind her neck to drag it out for a few more seconds.

"Australia it is," she said, slightly breathless once he released her. "I'll make the calls."

* * *

"I found it! I found the perfect dress!" Pam whispered excitedly as she bounced into the break room. She'd taken the morning off to go dress hunting with her mother.

Jim looked up from his snack and smiled at his fiance's excitement. "And?" he encouraged.

"It's white. It's beautiful. It's strapless," Pam sat herself down next to Jim. "And that's all you're getting until you see me walking down the aisle."

"Oh come on," Jim cajoled lightly. "You've got to give me more than-wait. Strapless in December? In Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah. My mom convinced them to throw in a wrap at half price."

"Wow. So I can't see it until we're at the altar?"

"Yup."

"Not even a peek?"

"Not even that."

"Damn."

"Suck it, Halpert."

Jim just winked, making her blush despite herself.

* * *

Pam:

When I was telling Kelly and Holly about my dress in the break room, Angela overheard that it's going to be white and said something about me not fooling anybody. Then Michael passed by and said "That's what she said." Kelly, Holly, and I had a good laugh at that.

_(Pause. Pam purses her lips in thought)_

I think that's the first time that line's ever worked for him. I'm actually kind of proud.

* * *

Jim:

I heard Angela's comment. Michael saved the day that time. And I noticed Phyllis giving Angela a dirtier look than usual. Wonder what that's all about.

* * *

Pam:

So my dress is taken care of. We had a bit of a hiccup with Jim's tuxedo, but it turned out to be easily fixable.

_(Points her thumbs at herself and does a silent cheer for the camera)_

* * *

"Hey," Pam said brightly as Jim came through the door of their apartment one Saturday. "How did it go? Did you pick out a tux?"

"No," Jim said as he dumped himself next to her on the couch with a sigh.

Pam turned away from her laptop on the coffee table and pushed her glasses up her nose so that she could see Jim better. He was sitting low on the sofa with his butt almost hanging off the edge. For a second there, she could almost see a sullen teenager coming home after a bad day at school.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels weird renting a tux for my own wedding," Jim said with a sigh. "I want something I can keep and store away, you know? I remember going up to the attic with my dad, brother, and sister and laughing when Dad found the tux he got married in and kept on saying it still fit when it didn't."

He sighed. "I want to do that with our kids someday."

Pam smiled and patted Jim's still flat belly, marveling at how easy it was for her to picture him several years down the line with a bunch of kids that looked like them, trying to button a once perfectly fitted tuxedo jacket over his flabby gut.

"Thought you might think that. So I did a bit of research while you were out."

Jim hoisted himself up so that he was sitting properly on the couch. "Oh?"

Pam turned her laptop towards Jim to show him the open internet browser which showed a variety of tuxedoes that could be bought online.

"They all cost about the same as one of your good suits," she said as he scrolled down the page. "Plus, they're not hemmed so if you decide to get one of them, you can get it properly fitted."

Jim made a sound to show that he was listening as he clicked on a link and pointed to a two button tuxedo from Tommy Hilfiger that popped up. "I like this one."

Pam smiled. She liked that one too and had been secretly hoping he'd pick that one. She leaned against Jim's shoulder to take another look at the picture. "I know it'll be perfect on you."

Jim turned his head so that they were looking each other. "But do they have it in my size?"

"I don't know," Pam grinned like a minx. She had been prepared for that question. "But I have a tape measure on the bed if you want to check and make sure."

The next thing Pam knew, she was giggling in Jim's arms-being carried towards their bedroom.

* * *

Jim:

Yeah. I'll be wearing a tux when Pam and I get married. It'll be…the fourth time I've worn a tuxedo in my life. Once to my senior prom. Once to my brother's wedding. Once to my sister's wedding. And now once to my own wedding.

_(Pause)_

Wow. I'm actually getting married. To Pam!

_(Jim looks straight at the camera)_

Isn't that amazing?

* * *

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pa-No, Kelly. I haven't had a chance to think about it…I've been really busy today…I know. I _will_ think about it. But you have to give me ti-"

Pam noticed Jim watching her and took the opportunity to mouth with accompanying hand signals: _"Lunch. Out."_

He just smiled and nodded.

"OK, Kelly. I'll…talk to you…later." Pam winced when she said that. That was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. "I've got to get back to work now. Bye."

She never thought the simple act of hanging up a phone could be so pleasurable.

* * *

Pam:

Jim and I have been fielding requests from Kelly and Andy to be included in the wedding party. Andy even submitted a demo reel. _(Gives a look to the camera that says: "Yeah, I know")_ Jim came up with a simple solution to our problem.

* * *

Jim and Pam sat on their couch, staring open mouthed at the TV. They'd turned on Andy's demo reel, thinking that, if anything, it would be worth a few laughs on a Friday evening. And for the first few minutes, it was.

It opened with a shot of a wall, a bookcase with several pieces of Cornell memorabilia displayed prominently, and a small strip of window that showed that this video was shot at night. In fact, they noticed (while nudging each other with their elbows) Angela's reflection walk by in the glass before shaking its head in annoyance and stalking off.

The camera quickly zoomed in and out several times before finally stopping, and Andy stepped into the scene, wearing what looked to be a paisley bowtie with his usual work clothes.

He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Hi, Pam and Tuna!" Andy leaned forward dragged out the "ooh" when he said "Tuna."

"I'm making this demo reel to show _you_ that _I_ have what it takes to be the world's greatest groomsman."

Andy cleared his throat and tugged on the lapels of his jacket and launched into a spiel about how he had been considered one of the best orators in his class at Cornell ("Ever heard of it?") and made a pretend toast before he began bragging that he was a trained singer in the art of a capella.

Jim and Pam were giggling through all that until Andy announced: "And to show that I can sing more than just a capella, here's a little demonstration of my repertoire."

"Oh god," Pam whispered as Andy launched into a falsetto rendition of Simon and Garfunkle's "Mrs. Robinson."

They sat stock still through that and a set of country songs sung with an exaggerated southern accent, unable to move in horror before Jim grabbed the remote and turned the TV off in the middle of Andy's R&B set. He turned in his seat to where Pam was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her fingers kneading her temples.

"OK," Jim began. "I know we agreed that our lives together would be an equal partnership and that we'd discuss everything first. But for the sake of my sanity and yours, mind if I make a unilateral decision?"

Pam didn't even bother opening her eyes as she rubbed her temples to ease the headache of hearing Andy try and hit those high notes. "Go ahead."

"No bridesmaids. No groomsmen. Just my best man and your maid of honor."

She leaned heavily into the back of the sofa and let her head simply loll to the side so she could look at Jim. "Works for me. So, Jonathan?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"My sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Pam replied, not sure of what to make of Jim's disbelieving and disappointed tone.

Jim stuck his bottom lip out in a slight pout and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I was kinda hoping it'd be me."

"You're the one I'm supposed to be marrying!" Pam lightly slapped Jim on the chest, but he clutched at himself and fell across her lap in false pain. "Remember?"

Jim looked up at Pam from his new position and smiled. "Oh yeah. But don't you think I'd look good in a dress?"

She grabbed a sofa cushion and wacked him in the face with a laugh. "Dork." Then she leaned down to kiss him.

"Beesly," Jim said as their lips still lightly touched.

"Not for much longer, Halpert."

* * *

Jim:

We're only going to have a best man and maid of honor. No groomsmen or bridesmaids. It saves us a whole lot of time, a lot of money, and a lot of stress. Plus, I think the money saved might have to go towards hiring a bouncer for the microphone and to protect the DJ at the reception.

* * *

Jim shifted himself so that his head was in Pam's lap and his legs were dangling off the end of the sofa.

"So what do you want to do with the money we save from getting rid of most of the wedding party?" Pam asked as she gently stroked Jim's hair.

Jim looked up into her eyes. She could see the scheming gleam clearly. "Well, since our parents are practically forcing us to let them help pay for the wedding and reception, we can put the money away. Start saving up to buy that house you always wanted."

That was a good scheme. A very good one. "Good idea," she agreed.

"I'm just full of them."

That earned him another cushion in the face plus a bit of tongue in the kiss this time.

* * *

Pam:

_(Disbelieving)_

Jim said that we might have to hire a bouncer for the reception? For the microphone and DJ?

_(A thought crosses Pam's mind and her expression sobers slightly)_

That's actually a pretty good idea…I wonder who you call for stuff like that.

* * *

**So. What did you guys think?**


	2. The Office Speaks

Michael:

So Jimbo and Pamarama are finally getting hitched. Tying the knot. Doing the right thing. And…Uh…sending your ratings through the roof? Right?

_(The producer says something, but it's hard to hear because it's not picked up by a mic)_

Sure. That's what she said.

Anyway. I've bought their gift. And I can guarantee that they'll _love_ it.

I've got a tie-it's red-that I've been saving for a very special occasion, and I'm sure this counts.

And I'm even commissioning a special Dundie just for this exalted occasion. I'm not going to tell you what it's for, but it's going to be special.

* * *

Pam:

I know that Jim and I will be getting a Dundie from Michael as a wedding present. He made me send out an envelope that was sealed with about two rolls of tape and marked "Top Secret" to the same place that does all our regular trophies.

* * *

Stanley:

My wife made me buy a gift off of Jim and Pam's registry. So I still have two toasters.

Might as well open the box. The one we're using right now keeps burning my toast.

* * *

Andy:

Tuna and Pam are getting married soon. It just makes me more excited for my own upcoming nuptials.

Yup. Me and the future Mrs. Bernard here _(Pulls Angela in from out of frame, but she elbows him on the chest and stalks off)_ fully intend to find some inspiration from their wedding for once we start planning for our own big day.

* * *

Meredith:

So Jim and Pam are getting married. _(Snorts)_ Who besides those two didn't see that one coming? Hell. Agnes from my "book club" pretty much nailed how they'd be discovered...but...she got the proposal completely wrong.

Andy and Angela. Now _that_ no one saw coming.

* * *

Oscar:

I am _very_ happy for Jim and Pam. They've obviously gotten through a lot to be where they are right now and they deserve every bit of happiness that they have and will have.

I'm a bit worried, though. Because Gil's been hinting that he wants to go to San Francisco for our next vacation ever since the invitation came in the mail.

* * *

Kevin:

_(Miffed)_

I know that I left Scrantonicity II and that I'm not in a band right now. But you think that they could have at least asked me if I was available before hiring a DJ. Right?

_(Brightens)_

But at least Pam's single friends will be at the reception. I'm sure she knows a couple of creative artsy chicks who are into all that mystical new age stuff.

_(Smiles)_

* * *

Kelly:

Pam decided not to have any bridesmaids and that totally bummed me out. But it turned out to be a good thing, because I went to the mall for some retail therapy and-Oh. My. God! I found this totally cute dress that will make all the guys look at me! I just hope some of Jim's single friends are hot.

* * *

Jim:

Pam and I've warned all of our friends and family about the people we work with. But we won't be surprised if some of them never talk to us again or if our invitations to future get-togethers are "lost in the mail."

Hopefully my nieces and nephews won't end up in therapy after the reception.

_(Mugs for the camera, but he is quite serious)_

* * *

Dwight:

Jim and Pam are getting married. That is a special occasion, so I will once again be wearing the tuxedo my grandfather was buried in. _(His tone changes to show that he is trying to hide something)_ After all, I am a single man on the prowl for eligible ladies, and I must look my best.

_(Composes himself, clears his throat, and his tone changes back to Classic Dwight)_

Jim and Pam were kind enough to invite Mose as well. He'll be wearing the tuxedo we buried his father in. Plus, he is preparing a special gift basket of the various beet products available from Schrute Farms in honor of the occasion. It's available online as the "Jim and Pam Commemorative Gift Set" at www.schr-

_(The talking head is cut off before he can finish the address)_

* * *

Phyllis:

Oh, it's been extremely busy for me these past few weeks. Michael got so worked up at the fact that Jim and Pam are getting married that he had me organize a "Congratulations!" party for each of them. That's two parties!

Of course it became easier to fulfill my duties as head of the Part Planning Committee once Angela gave me her vendors list. _(Evil smile)_

Oh, and Bob Vance promised to give Jim and Pam a good deal on any of the products available in Vance Refrigeration's premium line.

* * *

Angela:

_(Silence. She simply scowls at the camera)_

* * *

Creed:

Jim and Pam are getting married?

_(Thinks for a few seconds)_

Is he the guy I sold weed to?

No…wait…that kid's in jail isn't he? Crap! What if he rats me out to get a better deal? Ooh…I might have to use that package I keep hidden behind the fridge. Or the one I have in the toilet tank in the ladies'.

_(Realizes that the camera is recording him)_

You did not hear that.

* * *

Holly:

Of course I'm excited. Jim and Pam have been so good to me and helped me get settled here and showed me the all the ropes that Toby failed to mention-and there was a lot he failed to mention.

Anyway. I found this beautiful red dress when I went to buy their wedding gift and I thought it would be perfect. Especially since they're getting married so close to Christmas.

_(Pause)_

Yeah. I've heard all the jokes about my name.

* * *

**This was the first time I've written for most of these characters, so I'd really appreciate some feedback on how they were portrayed in this chapter.  
**


	3. The Documentary Crew Chimes In

**No JimPam this chapter. It's just something that I've always wanted to do.**

**Plus, it contains some of the least inspired names choices made. Ever.**

* * *

Anne (Producer):

Jim and Pam! You're getting married soon so I would just like to say congratulations.

Wow.

I mean…there were times when I wanted to lean over and slap the two of you whenever you sat down for your talking heads. Slap you and yell at you for all the stress you were putting me, the crew, and all of America through.

And don't even get me started on what the folks in the mailroom had to say about all the angry letters from fans and, not to mention what the IT guy said after our servers crashed for the umpteenth time from all the emails.

But to be able to say that I was there when you finally got your acts together…it was a long time coming and I had to bite my hand to keep from squealing. Because…you know…it would have been unprofessional.

* * *

Barry (Second Cameraman):

All those little moments and looks between the two of you that people saw on TV? I caught most of them. Seriously. You guys make a man want to scream. Plus all those pissed off vibes coming off of Anne while we did your talking heads? None of that's good for a guy's heart or his ulcers.

So finding out that you guys finally got together was a relief. All that tension-POOF!

Congratulations, guys, on the big day coming up. My heart and stomach thank you.

* * *

Danielle (Sound Technician):

You know. For the longest time, all I could think about when your names were mentioned was Casino Night. You'd both taken off your lavalieres and the crew could only use the camera's onboard microphone to pick up sound, so I spent hours going through the footage again and again enhancing what you guys were saying, and I had to see and hear your hearts breaking over and over again.

Then I had to work on the sound when Jim came charging in from New York without telling anyone and barged into the conference room without getting wired up and I got to enhance him saying "It's a date."

So congratulations, guys. You took a whole lot of people on a crazy journey, but you finally made it. Good luck in everything you do in the future.

* * *

Greg (Cameraman) and Ricky (Boom Mic Operator):

Greg:

Jim and Pam are getting married.

Ricky:

Who didn't see that one coming?

Greg:

They obviously didn't back when we first arrived.

Ricky:

Yeah, well they eventually saw the light.

Greg:

Hallelujah, praise the Lord!

Ricky:

But we actually did believe that it wouldn't happen at one point. We were the ones that caught the whole Casino Night encounter in the office.

Greg:

But hey, I was also the one that caught you guys on tape back when you were denying that you were dating.

Ricky:

And I was driving the car!

Greg:

Yup! We got to show America that Jim and Pam _finally_ got together. Congrats, you guys! You finally saw what the rest of the world did years ago.

Ricky:

What he said!

Anne:

_(Off camera)_

You two have been here way too long. Let's go, Barry.

Barry:

_(Off camera. The scene begins to jiggle and shift as he brings his camera with him)_

Right behind ya, Boss

* * *

**We'll back to our regularly scheduled JimPam goodness later this week. But until then, why don't you kill some time by clicking that little blue button at the bottom of your screen? Guaranteed to make someone happy:)  
**


	4. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Holy crap!**

**It's been a long time.**

**Hello again to all those fellow Office fans who enjoy this story. I haven't forgotten about this. I've been working on it on and off for months.**

**And hello to the readers of my other fics. Stick around and take a look.**

* * *

Jim:

Well, it's December already and tonight is the rehearsal dinner.

Pam:

And tomorrow...we're getting married! Plus I get to ride in a limo for the first time ever!

Jim:

That'll probably be the highlight of the day, won't it?

Pam:

You bet it will be.

_(Turns to the camera)_

Thanks again, guys, for providing that. We weren't sure what we were going to do for transportation for tomorrow.

Jim:

Yup. It's been really hectic these past few months.

Pam:

Yeah…I never realized how much work planning a wedding involves.

_(Jim gives Pam a funny look that she notices)_

Pam:

Well I got to work at a slower pace last time. Besides…it was more of an "idea" than anything real.

Jim:

Yeah, well tomorrow's going to be real. Very very real.

Pam:

Can't wait. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

"I've got a girl-Her name is Pama Lama Ding Dong" Jim softly sang along to the radio as he drove through the streets of Scranton to the restaurant where their rehearsal dinner was to be held.

"Stop it," Pam admonished from the passenger seat

Her fiancé-soon-to-be-husband just grinned and kept on singing.

Pam rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Figures…the one non-Christmas song that comes on the radio has to be one that lets my fiancé channel his inner-Michael."

"Don't knock the classics, Pam," Jim said as he turned a corner. "They've lasted this long for a reason."

Pam just grunted and leaned forward to switch the radio over to the CD player. Soon the sounds of Bing Crosby singing Christmas classics filled the car. She leaned back and smiled at the memory of their first Christmas season as a couple and how Jim had roped her into babysitting his nieces and nephews with him while their parents did the last of their Christmas shopping.

They'd piled too many kids into this car and driven to Jim's too-small apartment while loudly singing along to this CD (the only one the children were willing to listen to at that time of year) to spend the day playing games and watching movies. She remembered watching Jim closely as he interacted with the children, especially the younger ones, and she could almost see a future scene play through the lens of a video camera as she recorded Jim playing with their own little one.

Pam would be the first to admit that she wasn't the best with children. But seeing Jim so at ease with them, the prospect of having a family didn't seem as scary as it used to.

Jim noticed Pam lost in her own thoughts with an odd smile on her face. Curious as to what was going on in her mind he asked softly over the music, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…" she replied with a teasing smile. "Just drive."

Their grins grew wider and Jim turned his attention back to the road.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Pam:

My mind wanders a lot when I'm at work. I used to try and keep myself awake by playing Solitaire. Then I started sketching. Lately, I've just let myself day dream. They've been getting pretty vivid lately…and I really like what I see.

* * *

In their preoccupation with trying not to be late, neither of them particularly noticed that the restaurant's parking lot was packed. They just pulled in to the first space they saw-which in hindsight was suspiciously close to the restaurant-and quickly made their way inside.

"How do I look?" Pam asked as she took off her coat and smoothed her hands down her dress.

"Perfect."

Pam smiled and checked her appearance one last time. She looked up to see Jim looking at her with a funny smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just really love the way you look with snow in your hair."

"You're sappy."

His arm came around her to pull her close.

"You love it," he murmured.

She just grunted as she felt his lips brush against the top of her head, "Hmphh."

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

They walked up to where the hostess stood waiting for them.

"Yeah, hi. We're here for the-"

Jim never got to finish the sentence as the entire restaurant broke out in cheers. All their friends and family were on their feet. They could hear several voices-most of them children, with one sounding suspiciously like an adult male's-yelling out: "Surprise!"

Pam tugged on Jim's sleeve to get his attention.

"We're not late are we?" She asked above noise.

"No…" Jim said, adding extra syllables to the word as he looked at his watch. "We're actually a little early."

They were brought back to the moment by their parents. The fathers came up and clapped Jim on the back while the mothers engulfed Pam in a hug.

"You look shocked," Jim's mother observed as she released Pam.

"Yeah…" Pam replied, her voice a bit shaky with emotion. "A little."

"We all came fifteen minutes early."

"You wanted to surprise us?"

"Nah," Jim's father said as he moved in for a hug. "We just wanted to give you guys a proper welcome."

* * *

Jim:

My parents met in front of the principal's office. My mother was there for convincing half the cheerleading squad that the clocks in school were fifteen minutes fast, and my father was there for somehow managing to fill an entire classroom with packing peanuts.

_(Grins widely)_

All the way to the ceiling.

* * *

Jim and Pam had their worries about tonight, because it would be the first time their extended families would be meeting each other, and it would also be the first time that most of the people in this room would be exposed to the antics of their coworkers.

But the night turned out to be a pleasant one, with everyone getting along fine and behaving as normal people should (even Michael, surprisingly enough), although Jim did unleash his older nieces and nephews on Dwight to keep him distracted as a precautionary measure. The normally shy Mose, on the other hand, proved to be a hit with the younger kids, having a group of them around him as he told stories of life on the farm.

It was their siblings who provided much of the entertainment for the night, having lovingly put together a slideshow of some of the more embarrassing photos of Jim's and Pam's childhoods which they accompanied with narration. The gathered crowd laughed raucously, while Jim semi-bashfully covered his face with a hand and Pam leaned against him, burying her face into his shoulder.

But despite the teasing nature of the photos, it was obvious that they were put together with deliberate care. Each pair of photos showed Jim and Pam at corresponding moments in their lives. And despite the fact that neither knew each other back then, it was obvious to all those gathered that Jim and Pam had always been meant to be together.

The show finally ended to the thunderous applause of all those gathered. Jim stood, urging Pam to join him, ready to thank everybody for coming and to put an end to the night so that the next morning would come faster. He grabbed the microphone from his brother and pushed him out of the way with a brotherly shove and began to say his thanks.

That was, until a familiar voice suddenly screeched, "WAIT!"

Jim and Pam-along with the saner members of Dunder-Mifflin Scranton-thought the same thing at the same time: _'Uh-oh.'_

But then again, would any of their get-togethers be complete anymore without the contributions of one Michael Scott?

In came Michael lugging, with the help of Dwight, a humongous trophy depicting a businessman carrying a briefcase.

To say that it was larger than their regular Dundie trophies would have been an understatement. The thing was easily more than half the size of the man who commissioned it, and judging by how red the two men's faces were, it was quite heavy as well.

Jim and Pam could only stand and stare along with everyone else in the restaurant as Michael and Dwight made their way towards them. The two men placed the trophy on the floor and straightened. They were both huffing and puffing from the strain.

"Hi, guys," Michael panted. "Uh, you mind?" he gestured towards the microphone in Jim's hand.

Completely dumbfounded, Jim couldn't think of anything to say as his boss simply plucked the device from his hand.

Michael turned to Dwight and began talking. The microphone was close enough to his mouth so that those gathered could make out what he was saying.

"Alright, Dwight. You can sit down now. No. I don't need you up here anymore…I said 'maybe' to you accompanying me with your recorder…would you just go already?"

He then turned to his unsuspecting audience and launched into his prepared speech:

"Hi there! I'm Michael Scott, Jim and Pam's boss over at Dunder-Mifflin. And this baby over here is a special Dundie. For those of you who don't know, the Dundies are Dunder-Mifflin Scranton's annual awards ceremonies where I hand out awards for various achievements in the fields that make Dunder-Mifflin great."

Pam gripped Jim's hand tightly as she wondered what she should do in the event that Michael decided to break out into one of his characters. She eyed her boss carefully, looking for telltale bulges in his pockets that might indicate what sort of props he might have concealed on his person. The last thing they needed was Michael offending someone or everyone.

"So tonight, we're here to commemorate Jim and Pam finally getting married. Everyone probably knows that they were secretly in loooooooove with each other for years before they got together. And I, as Jim's confidant, got to know a lot of details of their Sega-"

"Saga," Pam corrected automatically.

"That's what she said."

Jim looked at the friends and family who hadn't seen a Michael performance yet, and wasn't surprised to see the puzzled looks on nearly every face he could see.

Michael also took a look at his audience, and he noticed something that made him calm down and begin

"Well…I just want you to know that I never stopped rooting for you guys. And I'm glad that Jim took my advice and never gave up. So this special Dundie for 'Most Deserved Happy Ending' goes to Jim and Pam!"

The restaurant filled with applause and Michael suddenly pulled Jim and Pam into a tight hug.

"Okay, Michael. Thanks. You can go sit down now."

Finally free, Jim took up the microphone again and began to talk: "Thank you, Michael. And thank you, everybody…"

* * *

Jim:

Michael is usually Michael. But I've gotta admit. The man has his moments.

* * *

Pam:

I knew that we'd be getting a Dundie. I just didn't expect it to be this big.

_(Camera zooms out to show the trophy beside her. It is a large silver cup on a solid wooden base with the figure of a briefcase toting businessman on top. The businessman's head is level with her chest)_

I don't think this will fit in our car.

_(Jim appears in frame)_

Jim:

Yeah. My parents told me that they'd be willing to hold onto this thing until we get back from Australia. Then it's our problem.

* * *

Creed:

I know a place where you can trade stuff like that for more useful stuff.

* * *

"I'll see you at the altar tomorrow, Beesly."

"Enjoy using that name while you still can, Halpert."

* * *

**Who knew there were so many songs that use "ramalamadingdong"? Gotta love Doowop. **


	5. Last Minute Thoughts and Details

**I was listening to "Butterfly Kisses" while writing the last major chunk of this chapter. No matter how many times I listen to that song, I always end up bawling like a baby.**

* * *

Pam:

Well here we are. It's the big day. I'm getting married! In less than an hour! To Jim!

Wow. That sounded a lot less dorky in my head.

* * *

Jim stood by himself in an empty hallway of the church. He bounced nervously on the balls of his feet as he stared off into nothingness. In less than fifteen minutes, he would be standing in front of his family, friends, and God and swearing his eternal love to the woman of his dreams, and he couldn't stay still. He was brimming with too much excitement.

"Hey."

Jim started at the sound of his brother's voice. His head whipped automatically to see Jon Halpert standing just a few feet away. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed his brother approaching, a skill born from years of being ambushed by his older siblings.

"Hey," Jim quietly replied.

Jon had to smile at his brother's demeanor. He'd felt the same way just before his wedding.

"Easy there, Jimmy. You're going to sweat the gel out of your hair."

"It's hair spray."

Jon opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. Instead, he clapped his hand onto Jim's shoulder and guided his brother to a bench.

"Sit down."

Jim sat.

"Take a breath."

He did.

"And another."

Jim obeyed.

"Better?"

Jim nodded.

The two men sat in silence until Jim suddenly spoke up. "What if I trip and fall flat on my face."

"You pick yourself up and keep on walking."

"What if I mess up my vows?"

"Just read what you have written. You can't screw that up."

"But shouldn't I be making eye contact?"

Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his little brother's questions. He'd asked the same things just before his wedding and their father had given him the advice that he himself was currently dispensing.

"If you can't remember what you wrote, then tell her you love her and that you'll always love her."

The lapsed into silence again, both staring at the same spot on the floor.

"Keep things simple, Jimmy. It's already the biggest day of your life. Don't need to make it any more complicated than that."

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and looked up to see their very pregnant sister making her way towards them.

"What are you two freaks doing by yourselves?" Larissa asked.

"Hey. I was just giving our baby brother some last minute advice. Did Mom send you?"

Larissa shook her head, "I volunteered."

Jon stood up, making room for Larissa on the bench. "Take a seat."

"Then I'd have to get back up," Larissa replied, motioning to her belly. "It's almost time to go in anyway."

She turned her attention to Jim, who was back to staring off into space. "How're you holding up?"

Jim looked up at his sister and smiled. "I'm good."

"Good. On your feet, kiddo. Everyone's waiting."

Jim obeyed, and the three of them made their way to where everyone was gathered. Jon and Larissa were on either side of their brother, with their hands on his elbows, as if they were worried that he was going to bolt.

And they couldn't resist getting a couple of jabs in at the last minute.

"Look at him, Larissa."

"I am."

"Like a lamb to the slaughter."

"Oh yeah. Looks just like Bob at our wedding."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know."

Identical smirks appeared on Jon's and Larissa's faces. Their baby brother had stumbled into an old trap. They used to freak him out with this when they were kids.

"No, you're not."

"Don't..."

"You're not here. We're not here. It's all just one big illusion."

"I'm telling Mom."

"Go right ahead. We'll deny the whole thing."

* * *

Pam:

I remember used to trying really really hard to see what my future would be like. And a lot of the time, as wonderful as a lot of those dreams were, they used to scare the heck out of me. But in the past couple of years, everything's been coming together, and a lot of those dreams are becoming real. And…now…it's still scary. But exciting at the same time.

* * *

Jim:

Back when I first started working at Dunder-Mifflin, my dreams started becoming really vivid. But that's all they were. Dreams. You know.

And for a long time I believed that they would stay that way.

But now that they're all coming true…it's a great feeling. Like anything's possible.

You know?

* * *

Pam:

Jim helped me see that growing up didn't mean that I had to throw away my dreams. It didn't mean that I had to give up all those things that I aspired to do. He pushes me when I think about giving up, and comforts me when I fail. Then he pushes me right back out there to try again.

I wouldn't have a fraction of the life that I'm living if it wasn't for Jim.

* * *

Jim:

Being with Pam taught me that although life might not always turn out the way you thought it would as a kid, you shouldn't let it get you down. She showed me that you have to fight for things. And to keep fighting for them if they mean that much to you.

* * *

Kevin Beesly quietly approached the partially open door before him with practiced ease. Years of working late nights had made him a pro at looking in on his children without waking them from their dreams. He gently eased the door open to see Pam with her back to him, staring at herself in the mirror.

This was the first time he was seeing Pam in her wedding dress, she and his wife had kept it a closely guarded secret from everybody. And Kevin could see why they did. Because this dress turned his Pam, already so beautiful in his eyes, into something more.

He knocked lightly on the doorjamb to get Pam's attention.

She turned to face him, and the sight brought tears to his eyes.

His baby girl was all grown up, dressed in her strapless wedding dress that simply flowed to the ground, with her hair and makeup done perfectly.

But those weren't what held his attention.

It was her eyes. Wide and bright

Then there was her smile. One that made her entire face seem to glow.

Kevin remembered a time when smiles like this were few and far between.

Roy was a good guy, but that was the problem. He was a guy.

Still reliving the glory days of high school while Pam lived on empty promises and forgotten dreams. She stuck with it. Made the best of her situation wherever she could.

His daughter was a fighter, but after years of going nowhere, Pam had begun to lose her spark.

Began resigning herself to a life she settled on, not one she made for herself.

And then Kevin was back in the present. Staring at a completely different woman. Someone who had dreams and aspirations, and was working hard to make them come true.

He was about to give his daughter away to the man who relit that fire in her. The one who convinced her to reach for the stars once again.

"It's time to go, Pumpkin."

Pam nodded and bent to pick up her bouquet.

Holding it in front of her, she straightened and looked straight at her father.

"How do I look, Daddy?"

And there she was. For one last moment, he had his baby girl again. Coming to him in the living room wrapped in her grandmother's old silk scarves and clomping around in her mother's shoes. Asking him if he thought she looked pretty.

And he gave the same answer as he used a very long time ago:

"You look beautiful, Pammy."

Kevin took the initiative and stepped into the small room, walking up to his daughter.

"Ready?" he offered Pam his arm. She quickly threaded her own through it.

"Uh huh."

* * *

Jim:

Even on my lowest days, knowing that I've got Pam to turn to makes me smile. She makes me feel so alive.

* * *

Pam:

Jim…makes me feel as if I have the whole world in my hands. He makes me feel safe. And alive. And. He's…He's everything.

* * *

Jim:

She's everything to me.

* * *


	6. And When All is Said and Done

Jim:

_(It's a cold December day in Scranton. There is a healthy layer of snow on everything. We see a shot of a closed church door and the camera pans to show that the cameraman is at the top of the steps. At the bottom of the steps, parked at the curb is a black limousine. Standing by the door are Greg and Ricky, the first cameraman and soundman, respectively._

_The camera swings back to show the doors to the church and the swing open. Out come Jim and Pam. The cold doesn't seem to faze them, although we do see Pam clutching at her wrap a little tighter. They give the camera a smile and a wave, but don't break stride as they make their way down the steps to the waiting limo._

_The shot changes from Barry's, the second cameraman, camera to Greg's when Jim and Pam are halfway down the stairs. The camera follows them continuously as we watch them rush to the limo and pile inside. _

_The camera stays on them and moves to shoot them through the still open limo door as they giggle and exchange kisses in the backseat)_

Pam:

_(As they keep kissing)_

I'm now Pamela Morgan Halpert.

Jim:

Yes, you are.

Pam:

Pamela Morgan Halpert.

Jim:

How does it feel?

Pam:

_(Smiling)_

Just right.

_(Pam notices that the door has yet to be closed and that they are still being taped. Jim turns and notices as well. He shifts in his seat and leans forward, effectively blocking the camera's view of the limo's interior)_

Jim:

Oh,

_(Indicates something over Greg's shoulder)_

Wouldja look at that?

_(The camera spins around to show the front of the church. Nothing is out of the ordinary. There's just Barry standing at the top of the steps, getting footage as the first of the guests file out. We hear the sound of a door slamming shut. The camera spins back only to see the limo pulling away)_

Greg:

_(Off Camera)_

How the hell do we keep falling for that?

Ricky:

_(Off Camera)_

We? You're the one who keeps turning around.


	7. Thoughts on the Ceremony

Kevin and Joanne Beesly

_(Pam's Parents)_:

Joanne:

Our baby girl got married to the love her life. Of course it was wonderful.

Kevin:

I don't think I've seen Pam smile like that for a long time. It was like when I saw her smile for the first time when she was a baby…Now Jim better not do anything to make that smile disappear.

Joanne:

He tries to act all tough, but he loves Jim. He didn't even give the boy the "you hurt her, I hurt you" speech.

Kevin:

It's a mutual understanding.

Joanne:

Please. Whatever you said to Henry just before he married Francine scared him so badly that the photographer had to color correct all their wedding pictures.

Kevin:

See. I can be tough.

Joanne:

Is that why you and Jim came out of the room laughing like old buddies?

_(Gives the camera a "Oh yeah, how do you like me now" look)_

* * *

Michael:

_(Sobbing)_

Beautiful. It was just beautif-

_(Starts bawling and grabs hold of Holly. She wraps her arms comfortingly around Michael and smiles for the camera)_

Holly:

It really was beautiful.

_(Michael keeps on crying. Holly turns her attention to him and starts to stroke his back)_

Okay, Michael. Let's go get you some hot chocolate. Would you like that?

Michael:

_(Sniffs)_

With butterscotch and marshmallows?

Holly:

_(Soothingly)_

Sure.

* * *

Darryl:

It's times like this when I'm glad that the little twerp is back. He's been keeping Kelly distracted all day.

* * *

Ann

_(Producer)_:

What the hell are you pointing that camera at me for? You're being paid to shoot _them!_

* * *

Andy:

Tuna and Pam's wedding was okay, I guess. Par for the course for this sort of thing. I think.

But what I've got planned is biiig. Really really big.

_(Becomes increasingly agitated)_

And let me assure you. Andy Bernard will top this ceremony. He will exceed this. He will put together a ceremony that will leave this ceremony in the dust, man!

_(Calms down a bit. Looks around to see if anybody noticed his outburst. Angela has and she is barely hiding her disgust)_

Hi, honey!

_(Angela walks away)_

There goes the love of my life.

* * *

Oscar:

I have a feeling that Gil and I will be having a very long talk tonight. Just like when Phyllis got married.

* * *

Lauren and Jonathan Halpert, Jr.

_(Jim's Parents)_:

Jonathan:

So do we look at the camera or do we look at you?

Lauren:

I think we're supposed to look at her. You know…like they do on TV?

Jonathan:

I suppose so. So, what do you want to know?

_(A question is asked)_

Lauren:

Our youngest got married today to a woman who makes his eyes shine. I don't know how else to describe today.

Jonathan:

Can't improve on perfection…Now if you'll excuse us, we have a reception to get to.

Lauren:

And knowing Jon and Larissa, Jim's might need a hug after they're through with their speeches…

_(Slightly deflated)_

But he's got Pam for that now, doesn't he?

Jonathan:

Don't worry, honey. He'll always need you.

Lauren:

_(Smiles)_

Thanks.

Jonathan:

Now let's go. I want to twirl you around the dance floor like we did at our wedding.

Lauren:

Please. These shoes hurt my feet enough as it is.

Jonathan:

Hey!

* * *

**I just realized that I named Pam's father after Kevin. Adds a whole new layer of creepy to the way Kevin acts around Pam, doesn't it?**


	8. The Reception

**So, Holly left, and it turns out that Jim has two d-bag brothers, instead of the loving siblings so many of us have dreamt about. No matter. AU exists for a reason. On with the story!**

* * *

_(Meredith is in her car, fastening her seatbelt, and turning on the ignition)_

Meredith:

_(Miffed)_

There's no open bar. If I'm going to have to pay for booze, might as well do it somewhere where I don't have to wear these damn shoes.

* * *

Dinner was over, the toasts were made, and now it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife.

It wasn't like in the movies, where the groom smoothly leads the bride onto the dance floor while staring into her eyes the entire time. They reach the middle of the dance floor and come together, hitting the vocals perfectly, and proceed to gracefully twirl around in a manner that could have been perfected after hours of practice in a dance studio.

Tonight was nothing like that.

Pam stepped on her dress and tripped against Jim as they stepped into the spotlight, and they began to sway to the sound of Etta James singing _"At Last,"_ giggling as they tried to find the right rhythm to go with the song.

It took a couple more bars than they liked, but they were soon at ease, moving along to the music as if they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

_(And as Greg shoots Jim and Pam dancing, Barry zooms in to get footage of the parents' reactions. Although the lighting on the gathered guests is dim, it is clear that there is not a dry eye among the four. _

_Jonathan Halpert is dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief before his wife Lauren takes it from him to wipe away her own tears. Jonathan takes the handkerchief back and wipes Lauren's face for her. She gives her husband a smile before repaying the favor._

_Kevin and Joanne Beesly have their heads arched together as they watch their daughter turn and sway on the dance floor. Joanne whispers something into Kevin's ear. He smiles and whispers something back before they both back to the beautiful sight before them.)_

* * *

"You really are too tall," Pam said as she pulled her hand out of Jim's and linked her fingers behind her husband's neck.

Jim smiled down at her as his newly freed hand slid across the smooth white fabric on her hip to settle at the small of her back. "Well you're stuck with me now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Pam rested her cheek against Jim's chest and listened to his heart. It almost seemed to beat in time to the music, and lulled her into peaceful, happy thoughts of what their future held.

* * *

_She saw a house in a nice neighborhood. With the terrace she always wanted as well as a drawing room for her._

_She saw a sunny day outside on their backyard, as she sat on the porch swing with an open sketchbook in front of her. Her hand was moving across the paper, and her pencil was creating what looked like the outlines of several faces. But as her drawing took on more and more detail, the back door burst open and two blurs burst out to tear across the grass._

_They were moving too quickly for her to discern any details beyond that they were a boy and a girl. She wanted to get up and take a closer look, but the swing shifted and an arm was draped across her shoulders. She looked up to see Jim's face, looking a little older, smiling at her. She smiled back and leaned against his familiar form._

_She set the sketchbook aside and turned back to look at the yard…_

* * *

Pam blinked her eyes open.

She was back at their reception, continuing to sway with Jim. She smiled against the smooth linen of her husband's shirt. The future that seemed so daunting and out of her grasp a couple of years ago was now happening.

"Jim?" Pam said just loud enough to be heard over the music.

She felt more than heard Jim's reply rumble through his chest and into her ear, "Yeah?"

She tilted her head back until her chin was resting on Jim's chest and she was looking straight up at his face.

"Do you think our kids will be as tall as you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

Jim chuckled, sending pleasurable little vibrations through Pam's body. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Hmmm…" Pam hummed.

She stood on her toes and tugged Jim's head down for a kiss.

"Maybe we'll even each other out," he said once their lips celebrated.

Pam let out a laugh, "Yeah."

* * *

_(Jim and Pam are standing off to the side of their reception. In the background, the party is in full swing and a figure-most likely Michael, possibly Dwight-can be seen jerking around the dance floor to the amused cheers of the gathered guests)_

Pam:

So, Jim. What did you do today?

Jim:

Well I woke up. Had breakfast. Took a shower. Brushed my teeth. Got dressed.

Pam:

Nice. I did all that, too. Then I had my hair and makeup done.

Jim:

So did I. Well, my hair at least.

Pam:

But of course. I'd have been worried if you were wearing makeup.

Jim:

I'll have you know, Mrs. Halpert. Many men wear makeup.

Pam:

_(Grins goofily for a moment, giving Jim a little shove at the use of her new name before continuing with their repartee)_

Like?

Jim:

Boy George. Marilyn Manson. The guys from Kiss. That emo kid over there who I think is a cousin of some kind.

Pam:

Okay. What did we just prove?

Jim:

I have no idea. What were we talking about?

Pam:

I forget.

* * *

Pam's shoes were beginning to hurt her feet, so she decided to take a break to sit at their table and talk with Larissa and Francine, her sister. Jim decided to spend the time saying hello to some of the more distant relatives he rarely got to meet. As he made his way around the dim room, a voice called out to him from behind a pillar.

"Hey! Jim!"

Wondering if he was going to end up regretting acknowledging that he heard the voice, Jim turned and walked towards the figure waving at him.

"Yeah, Michael."

"So, I just wanted to run something by you."

Ah, Michael was planning something. Jim was going to have to run some preemptive damage control.

"What is it?" Jim asked cautiously.

Michael was all but jumping up and down on his feet in excitement. This was going to be big. "I'm going to propose to Holly."

Jim blinked. "Say that again?"

"I'm going to propose to Holly."

"Okaaaay.'

Michael eagerly reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "See! I even got a ring and everything!"

Indeed he had. And much to Jim's surprise, it was a yellow gold band with a modest diamond.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Michael," Jim answered truthfully.

"Thanks. It was my grandmother's."

"The one who sends you all those birthday checks?"

"Yeah."

As Jim was looking at the ring, Michael reached out to take it back.

"So I was thinking that I should maybe get up there, sing a song, then propose in front of everyone."

Jim's eyes widened. _That _was not good.

"No!" he said a little too forcefully.

"What do you mean? Does my best bud not want me to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love? Do you want me to die a lonely old spinster?"

"No. I-wait. Does Holly know that you love her?"

"Yeah. I told her."

"And did she say she loves you back?"

"Uh huh."

That threw Jim for a loop. On the one hand, he didn't want Michael making a fool out of himself, yet again, nor did he want the man to cause a scene at his wedding reception. But on the other hand, who was he to stop Michael from proposing to the one woman who really seemed to get the guy?

"So, I'm just going to go talk to the DJ and-"

"Wait…"

Jim was grasping at straws here, and made one last ditch effort in trying to avoid a Michael incident on the biggest night of his life.

"How did you ask Holly out on your first date?"

The fact that Michael and Holly were dating had come as a shock to the entire office. Their normally loose-lipped boss had been unusually quiet about the whole deal and it seemed as if he followed Jim's advice about taking things slow. If Jim was lucky, maybe Michael had been low-key about the whole thing from the beginning.

Michael shrugged, "I hugged her in the annex and asked her if she wanted to go out sometime."

Bingo!

"Why don't you try proposing like that?"

Michael looked confused. "I should take her to the annex, hug her, and ask her to marry me?"

"If you want. Maybe Holly will appreciate it more if you go for sentimental instead of spectacle. I'm just saying keep it simple."

"Okay."

"You got it?"

"Yeah," Jim suddenly found himself in a tight hug. Thankfully Michael didn't tackle him this time. "Thanks, Jim."

"No problem."

Michael went off, what he was going to do was anyone's guess. All Jim could hope for was that this latest talk got through to the man.

Hoping for the best, Jim decided to head back to Pam when he saw a door at the side of the room open and a disheveled looking Angela and Dwight sneak out.

He noticed Barry swinging his camera around, tracking the two as they tried to blend in with the guests. The camera swung back to Jim, but all he could do was stare at that door and try not to think about what had just gone on behind there.

* * *

Jim:

Dwight and Angela are sneaking around behind Andy's back. That is wrong on so many different levels.

* * *

Pam was sitting alone when Jim made his way back to their table.

"Hey," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek as he sat down and pulled his chair until it was right next to hers. "Did the girls abandon you?"

Pam grinned and leaned back against him. "Yeah they did."

Jim rested his chin on Pam's shoulder and let out a breath as he looked out among their dancing family and friends.

"What is it?"

"Well…let's just say that if the night goes well, we might have to deal with Michael making a scene, but if it goes badly, we _will_ have to deal with Michael making a scene and trying to come along with us to Australia."

Realization quickly dawned on Pam's face. She'd worked with Michael for too long to not know what Jim was talking about. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Jim deadpanned.

"He's not…"

"Yeah. He is."

Pam let out a breath as Jim continued to talk. "Well…Holly's good for him. He's actually gotten better since she came aboard."

"Yeah."

"And they actually love each other."

Pam jerked her head to the side in surprise. Her nose bumped into Jim's causing both of them to giggle before she got back on subject. "Really?"

Jim tilted his head in acknowledgement of his own befuddlement. "Apparently."

"Wow."

They settled back against each other for a while, just enjoying each other's company as well as watching Andy trying to get Stanley to dance.

"Oh…and I saw Dwight and Angela sneaking out of a broom closet."

Pam bolted straight up in her chair.

"I _knew _it!"

* * *

Pam:

It's not like they were being subtle about it.

* * *

"And…ugh…"

Pam shuddered dramatically for effect.

Jim let out a laugh and slid his hands along her abdomen to pull her closer against him.

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

_(The party is still going strong, and Michael and Holly are tearing it up on the dance floor._

_Michael is wearing a pair of sunglasses and, for some reason, has abandoned his jacket, untucked his shirt, and tied his tie around his head._

_Holly is moving and shaking along with Michael, and as she raises her hands above her head, something glints in the light._

_The camera snap zooms in to show that she is indeed wearing a diamond ring on her left ring finger._

_The camera then snap zooms out to pan across the crowd to see if anyone has noticed._

_It seems as if no one but the two other people who knew that Michael was going to propose have noticed the ring. Jim and Pam exchange "Oh my god" looks._

_They watch the scene on the dance floor for a while before Pam whispers something in Jim's ear. Jim nods in response and grabs his jacket and drapes it over his wife's shoulders. They move quickly, skirting the edges of the room to sneak out the exit._

_The shot cuts to another camera that happens to be just outside the reception hall. Jim and Pam burst out the door and are momentarily surprised at the sight of the camera crew, but they quickly recover)_

Jim:

Oh! Hi…

Pam:

_(Waves)_

Bye!

_(Jim and Pam don't give the camera a second look as they run laughing out the door and to the waiting limo outside)_


	9. Creed

_(There is a rollicking party on screen. Music is playing loudly over the speakers, there is plenty of food and drink, and happy faces are everywhere. The only problem is that this isn't Jim and Pam's wedding reception. It's actually a Hindu wedding ceremony, and Creed is there dressed in a bright Nehru jacket and a Sammy Davis Jr.-esque gold chain around his neck)_

Creed:

Wait. It wasn't the talky girl's wedding today?


	10. Epilogue

_(The next morning, at the airport, Jim and Pam are about to depart on their honeymoon)_

Jim:

Well…I'm finally going to get to see Australia. And I get to share the experience with my wife.

_(Jim and Pam both smile)_

Pam:

Oh…

_(Turns to Jim)_

Do you think we should tell them?

Jim:

_(Shrugs)_

Might as well do it now.

Pam:

Deal with the fallout after we get back from Australia?

Jim:

Good thing we're about to leave, isn't it?

_(They smile at each other before turning back to face the camera crew)_

So Corporate is planning to expand Dunder-Mifflin. And in order to do that, the higher-ups are doing some restructuring by opening up satellite offices to directly oversee the different branches in each state

Pam:

Although _I_ think it's just an elaborate plan to provide a better buffer between Michael and Corporate.

Jim:

And that's possible, knowing the way things work in the company…anyway…David Wallace asked me to head the Pennsylvania satellite office in Philadelphia. We'll be moving there next spring.

_(The producer asks something off-screen_)

What's that?

_(The question is repeated_)

Yeah…I know I said that I never intended for this to be my career. But as it turns out, I'm good at what I do…Aaaand…I actually kinda like it here. After all, it's where I met Pam.

_(Pulls Pam close to his side as she nudges him on the chest before snuggling closer)_

Pam:

Ooh!

_(Pulls away from Jim and jumps up and down in excitement)_

I have my own announcement! I'm going to be leaving Dunder-Mifflin when we make the move to Philly next year.

_(The producer asks another question)_

Because I'm planning on going to school fulltime next fall to finish my degree. Then I'm going to start looking for graphic design jobs and build up my reputation. So that when we start a family, maybe I can start freelancing and work from home.

_(Pause. Jim and Pam simply grin at the camera crew)_

Anyway…we'll see you when we get back!

_(They turn their backs to the camera, go through the security checkpoint, and disappear into the terminal. The camera tries to track them, but they're soon lost in the crowd)_

Ricky:

_(Off camera)_

They like playing with us. Don't they?

Greg:

_(Off camera)_

You're just getting that?

Ann:

_(Off camera and sounding completely disinterested in their complaints)_

Stop griping. Let's get back to Scranton and see what Angela has Andy doing today.

_(The shot shakes and swings around as the crew moves)_

Greg:

_(Off camera)_

Andy has absolutely no idea, does he?

Ricky:

_(Off camera)_

Maybe we should show him the footage. Can you believe that Dwight and Angela, of all people, have a sex tape?

Greg:

_(Off camera)_

Actually, with the number of times we caught them, it's more like sex tapes.

Ann:

_(Off camera)_

Ugh. Don't remind me. I've been having nightmares.


End file.
